Finding Your True Home
by Reina Grayson
Summary: David Jr and Robecca AKA Manta II and Dymond have already repented their mistakes for joining the LOD and Light, but what is going to happen when the meeting with King Orin of Atlantis happens...
1. Chapter 1

One Month Later

They had to make sure they were back to 100%, but now the kids were better, well Meygan **still** had injuries, but she was cleared to move around. Areina wanted to talk to her brother and two cousins alone, so they headed to a specific place.

"Why bring us here?" Vincent asked.

"Guys, I need to tell you something, and you CAN'T tell anyone." Areina said as they walked into the ruins of the castle of Camelot.

"I already know...your majesty." Vincent said with a smile as he playfully bowed to his sister.

"Jason or Etrigan had to have told you then, since Meygan and I were the only ones who knew and Meygan was unconscious."

"Yea; and he said that Zach was misled about ME being a descendant."

"So he never figured it out after that fight." Mathen said, thinking back to when Areina said she was a descendant.

"Dad needs to be careful, Zach could go after him, but that's not why I asked you three here."

"You're making us knights." Meygan spoiled the surprise and Areina had her hands on her hips as the edges of Meygan's eyes went purple.

Areina sighed. "Yes."

"But…only the ruler of Camelot can do that." Mathen said, still not figuring out the secret.

"I know."

"Sway," Vincent said. "But no way am I obeying you. You're my sister first, ruler second."

"I'm older, and besides, as a knight you have to obey." Areina said with a smile.

"Areina, wouldn't dad be first, or even me?" Mathen asked.

"It's already been confirmed, I'm to be Camelot's first ruler when it returns."

Mathen's jaw dropped.

"Merlin and Etrigan have BOTH told me, and Meygan was there when Merlin said the prophecy about me being Queen."

"Great. So I get to be chopped liver?!"

Meygan giggled.

"No. You have really shown me that even though you're older, you're more of a KNIGHT than a king." Areina said.

Meygan reached out to her side and the sacred sword, Excalibur, appeared.

"You can't knight anyone without this." Meygan said as she presented the sword to her cousin.

"But I want to be king." he pouted.

Vincent laughed.

"Thank you; now Meygan, you have already become an honorary knight under my ancestor's rule, however, what good is the ruler of Camelot without their Knights of the Round Table to help protect the kingdom. I hereby make you the first to have that honor under my rule when Camelot rises once again." Areina said. Meygan bowed to one knee and Areina lifted Excalibur and moved it over Meygan's head as it touched each shoulder.

Meygan's knightly mark started to glow an amber color.

"What does that mean?" Vincent asked.

"I'm a full Knight now."

"Mathen, step forward." Areina said.

Mathen did so, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Just so you know...I'm going to give Olivia the _grand_ tour."

"EWWW!" Meygan and Vincent said at the same time.

Areina shook her head.

"You helped me find the traitor to your wizard family's beliefs and avenge the pain he put on Meygan and Vincent. Over the years I've known you, I've seen you grow as a hero, a wizard AND a person that puts their family and colleagues ahead of their own safety. I am glad to knight you as the second person to be accepted into the new Knights of the Round Table." Areina said as she did the same motion with Excalibur.

"So do I grovel at your feet, my queen?" Mathen said playfully.

Areina rolled her eyes as she turned to her brother.

"Vincent." Areina said, and he stood straight.

"Seriously." Vincent said. "I was just kidding."

"You may have been, but I'm not. You've been a hero from a young age, and have overcome so much. When you are faced with trouble, you find a way to fight back and defeat that trouble head on, and are not afraid to ask for help when you need it. Also...this is not because you're my brother; you've earned this in your own right. You are the third to join the Knights, and I hope you show everyone that comes against the royal family that you are the best archer to become one of the first new knights." Areina said and Meygan glared at Vincent so he got on one knee and bowed his head.

Pride swelled within Meygan and Mathen. Vincent was the youngest of the original second gen team and was always the protected one. Now he was the best at what he did.

"Tristen would be proud." Meygan remarked with a smile, and a tear in her eyes.

"I may not have known him for long, but I believe he would be." Areina said as she looked at her cousin and smiled.

Vincent stood up and realized that he and Mathen didn't get marks like Meygan did. "Um...what about our marks?"

"I'm part of the old order."

Vincent and Areina didn't understand, but Mathen had an idea.

"I was the last one knighted by Arthur. But you two got knighted by the new queen."

"I'm not queen yet..."

"But my mark glowing shows that grandpa Merlin and Etrigan were right."

Vincent nodded like he understood...but he didn't.

"You'll get use to all this." Mathen said with a smile.

"I know."

Meygan then sat down, rubbing her stomach. "I must be having twins. It feels like a rock party inside my stomach."

"Maybe the baby is happy about this whole thing." Areina said.

"Or I'm having twins." Meygan repeated dramatically.

Then there was a hard kick and Meygan gasped. "Crap!"

"um...how is the baby kicking at one month?" Vincent asked.

Mathen picked up his sister bridal style. "Don't know. Let's get her to Molly."

"Put me down..." Meygan said, her eyes going slightly red.

"No walking. No telling me what to do." Mathen told her.

The baby stopped kicking.

"See, I'm fine now, I can walk."

The baby kicked.

"OW!"

Areina was laughing.

"Meygan, you know that Kevin will do it when we get back, just let Mathen carry you." Areina said as she caught her breath.

"Vincent, get the Tube ready." Mathen spoke.

The baby stopped.

"No way...this kid wants to hang with his uncle!?" Meygan shook her head. "I need Molly to hook me up to my son. He's nuts if he thinks he's getting his way!"

The baby kicked again in protest.

Vincent was laughing too now. "Man, that kid's got guts!"

The Boom Tube opened up.

"Yea... **very** Kryptonian..." Mathen stated.

"This kid's already half-Kryptonian, half-Martian."

The four went through.

Same Time; Star City

Merlyn had been defeated. His arrogance did him in. He believed Tigress and Red Arrow couldn't keep up.

That was why he was caught in a steel net arrow, courtesy of Artemis herself.

Both archers had an arrow each locked and loaded at Merlyn.

"So...anything ELSE you want to toss at us?" Artemis asked.

"Go ahead and take me in. I won't tell you shit!" Leon cried.

"Oh but you will. What's this poison that's going to be used on the JLU?" Roy asked.

Leon spit in Roy's face.

Roy wiped it away, then punched him out cold.

Artemis reached for her comm. "Got him." she announced.

A Boom Tube appeared.

Roy punted the net-and Merlyn-though. He smiled.

"Was that really necessary?" Artemis asked.

"Be lucky all I did was kick him. He took our son to Zach. He deserves more."

Both archers followed through the Boom Tube and it sealed itself shut.

Three Months Later, Team Land

King Orin of Atlantis waited patiently for the arrival of David Jr.

He was at the beach, surrounded by Mera, his youngest Mierco and Garth. Kaldur, Orin'ahm, with Areina by her husband's side, and the rest of the covert team provided protection for the king.

A Boom Tube appeared and Static came out, then Da' Shaun Johansen, aka Onyx. He helped out a pregnant Robecca, who now wore a maternity tee and skirt. Behind her was David Jr, without his Manta armor. It was obvious the young man felt naked without it.

The Tube disappeared and David helped Robecca stand before the Atlantean King. David bowed in respect while Robecca nodded.

The King nodded in return.

David sighed. "I'm sorry about hurting your people. I was angry and I took it out on the wrong people." he started.

"I want to know why you did it." King Orin spoke softly, but his authority was still in his voice.

"I believed I was doing the right thing, continuing my father's campaign against you."

"What about the Light?" Mierco spoke up.

"Mierco, stand down." King Orin said to his son and then turned back to David Jr. "Even though I knew of his reason for hating me, he would not relent in his attacks. You see, he thought that I had abandoned him as a child when he needed me while he was held captive out at sea. I did not see or hear him as he tried to get my attention and since then he had vowed to get revenge."

"I didn't know." David whispered. "He told me you took one son from him, and you wouldn't get me too."

Robecca kept a hand on her stomach and placed the other on his shoulder which calmed him.

"It was not I that took Kaldur'ahm from him. Kaldur's mother only wished to protect him. He grew to respect me and only wanted to help when my own brother attacked me as Ocean Master. There is a surface saying: "Nurture not nature"...I believe in that and that is what happened with your brother."

David nodded. "I also should not have attacked your wife and children, King Orin. My need for revenge brought them into a fight that had NOTHING to do with them." he said with sincerity.

"I have heard that you are against bringing children into a war...that is noble, even for a villain."

"Ro and I had...harsh childhoods. We both have issue with young children being pulled into adult wars." David had his hand over his fiancé's stomach. "And now I become a father."

"A father who treasures a child's innocence." Mera spoke up with a small smile.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, King Orin. All I ask for is a second chance. I know that Atlanteans do not forgive easily."

"Not all Atlanteans." Garth added.

Areina stepped forward. She looked to King Orin and saluted him in the right manner. "If I may, I think I know where Garth is going with this."

"Very well." King Orin said.

"What Garth means is that even though Queen Mera had allowed Kaldur back into Atlantis during the time change with the first war, Garth was still wary about him. After I spoke to him, he saw that my words were true and he even saw why I was so intent on seeing his and Kaldur's friendship get repaired. There can always be a tiny bit of fear for a person to turn back to the wrong side, but that can be pushed away with confidence from others." Areina told David Jr and Robecca. "Dymond showed her worth when she took care of my sons when you kidnapped them and Orin; then she allowed my little cousin to get away when she and Mordred attacked my aunt. To me, that shows that she is good deep inside. I know that you have been on your father's side for FAR longer than just a year, but you've seen what those that he helped were really like, David Jr. and I believe that you will join our side fully soon enough."

David took in what all Areina said then looked to Kaldur. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini disc. He handed it to Kaldur. "I found this among father's recordings. It's...it's your mate's last stand against our father and his first mate. I'm sorry."

Kaldur took it with shaky hands. His thoughts were now on his mate Kirima.

"She was brave to stand against our father's army alone. She suited you well." David said.

"Thank you." But those words were of little comfort to him.

Robecca made a small noise and David was there to brace her against him.

Kaldur went for a beach chair and gave it to them for her to sit.

David and Da'Shaun helped her sit down. "I think I was meant to be more than a line to Atlantean magic." he blurted out. "It took me some time to figure out WHY those channels were the Light's focus."

"Tell us." Dick said tightly.

"The Master. He made loose plans to take on Atlantis…to raise it from the sea. And if I survived, then my body would be Ra's al Ghul's."

Tears came to Areina's eyes and David saw them.

"But Robecca is a strong-minded person and I'm grateful to have her as my soon-to-be-wife. Do not fear, Areina. Robecca has hindered the Light for the moment."

"I was just thinking about how close I was to losing my grandfather to Ra's a few years ago…before I found out about the rest of my family. I know how Ra's would have taken your body for himself. I'm glad he'll NEVER get a chance to do that now…at least to you."

"I heard about it. Ra's is powerful, but he's dying…"

Areina tensed and Orin'ahm was there to help her stay calm. "I saw, his body seems to be rejecting his mind."

"We'll take him down, and give him a battle to remember." Orin said as he was at his wife's side.

David chuckled. "Robecca was thinking along the lines of voodoo."

"Got that right." Dymond commented.

"David...it will take time for all Atlanteans to forgive the damage you caused. But you have my pardon…you **and** your mate. I must know...what are your plans now?" King Orin asked.

"All I want is Robecca protected. Ebon has sworn to take me out for turning on him. But I need both her and my child safe from him."

"Nightwing...can you ask the JLU to offer protection for Robecca and her unborn child? As a favor to me?" King Orin asked.

"I'll talk to Conner about it." Dick said

It was just then that Robecca cried out in pain and everyone there knew THAT cry.

David panicked.

"Uncle Dick, call for Molly." Areina said as she got to Robecca's side.

"It's ok...it was just a kick..." Then Robecca cried out again.

"Ebon will die for this." David growled.

"It's too soon." Onyx protested.

"What happened?" Areina asked.

"Ebon tried to take out Robecca. She fought him off until I got there. Ebon never did like to fight me." Onyx grinned.

"I may be pregnant but he's an idiot." she replied.

"Molly can help with the baby's distress...if you trust her." Areina remarked as Robecca cringed from another pain.

"That's fine. David, you owe me for this!" she told him as Molly came running out to Robecca's side.

"That's not what you said that night." he said with a deadpan tone.

Areina chuckled. "At least you're not a fire controller; I was throwing off fireballs at everyone when the twins were born."

Robecca smiled. "I can still toss my diamond shards at him." She said as she glared at her fiancé.

David cringed and the men there laughed.

"Oh right...forgot about those." Areina said with a smile.

Molly placed a glowing hand on Robecca's stomach and instant relief came to her face.

"Ok. I can stop the labor. But you can't fight right now." Molly told the woman.

"Then tell Ebon to wait until I can fight him." Robecca joked. "But ok. I won't."

Molly went to work.

"David...perhaps you and Robecca should stay with me." Kaldur spoke up.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Roy also lives with me. It would be good protection if there was more than just you and her grandfather to protect your mate."

David was going to refuse, it was there on his tongue but Da' Shaun spoke up.

"David, give it some thought. I am much older now. My bounty hunting skills are still just as sharp, but my age catches up with me. If you want, I will visit often to check on you both."

David looked to Da' Shaun, then to Kaldur. "This won't be easy."

"I know."

"Then we accept."

King Orin nodded. "I will check in on you both from time to time."

"It's...appreciated, King Orin."

Kaldur nodded. "I shall fix you both a room."

Molly opened her eyes. She stood up. "Ok. I bought you some time. Relax. And **NO** fighting."

"Thank you...I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"Molly."

"Thank you for the help, Molly." Robecca said with a smile.

Robecca stood up slowly but she felt better.

"Then I'll bring your bags." Da' Shaun told the couple.

Robecca hugged her grandfather tightly. "Thanks, grandpa."

Onyx chuckled. "And you can pick out the nursery color while you're here."

Da' Shaun waited on Static to take him back.

"Gear, Shock, Syfon...let's give him a hand." Static opened the Boom Tube.

The 5 of them entered it.

Kaldur and David stared at each other.

Robecca sighed. "You two-kiss and make up. Now."

Both of them cringed at the picture before Kaldur walked away.

"This will be fun." Robecca murmured.

"Give them time...I've noticed that Atlanteans are VERY stubborn, but to be honest, at least David isn't Kryptonian, I heard they have VERY hard heads." Areina said.

"Yes. A trait I'm going to have to deal with..."

"I'll teach you a few tricks. It's going to be hard with your kid too."

King Orin smiled at the comment about Atlanteans being very stubborn.

"Your boys are wonderful. Not hard headed like David."

"You haven't been around Jason long enough then." Areina said as she scoffed.

"I doubt that he's that bad."

"David...I will visit soon." King Orin said and with that he and his family took their leave.

"JASON!" Bruce cried. He was chasing his brother all along the beach.

Robecca laughed. "Typical boys."

"True." Areina said as Jason ran right up to her.

"Mommy, I'll protect you." Jason said as he saw Dymond and got ready to fight.

"I don't need it. Robecca is on our side."

"She's right, and...your little team MIGHT have a new member one day." Robecca said with a smile.

Jason saw that she was pregnant as Bruce caught up with him.

"Oh yea...I remember now, sorry." Jason said with a smile.

"It's ok. You two be nice to each other."

David held his mate to him. "And you need to rest."

"I'll take you to Kaldur's home." Roy volunteered as the three went to the house.

Orin'ahm went to Areina. "This will be interesting."

"Don't have faith in them?" Areina asked.

"I do...I just know that my dad and David will be fighting at **some** point."

"Maybe we should set up a match….just to get out the rest of that anger toward each other." Areina stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Months Later

Robecca had just finished visiting with Delta squad and she was happy to be able to be around them. She always cared about children, even before she lost her siblings when she was a pre-teen. She was walking back to Kaldur's home to be with David when suddenly something that she thought was a shadow started to form around her.

"You think you can stop me, Ebon. I don't care if I AM pregnant, I can still fight back."

"Well this time I'm not alone, and I won't back down." Ebon said.

That was when Ro realized that it wasn't Ebon's body forming around her, but something that looked like pure darkness.

Ro threw diamond spikes at the shadow as soon as she formed them, and tried to back away at the growing darkness.

"So nice to see you again, Dymond, but this time I get to have some fun." A new voice said, but she recognized it instantly.

"Drow, drop dead!" Robecca hardened her skin to protect herself and her unborn child, and she flung her diamond shards at the darkness.

"Not this time."

As if it were a miracle, a fireball came and distracted Drow.

"So, spying on the double agents, interesting." Drow said as a walking flame was coming toward him.

"They saw what they were doing was wrong, and you have the NERVE to come onto my family's land and attack a pregnant woman."

"But Areina, this is how I say hello...remember."

"Fuck off, Carter; I've HAD it with you attacking my family and friends, so how about you and I go at it." Areina said, her anger and annoyance at Drow's actions apparent in her voice.

"Good, then I can go after this traitor." Ebon said as he slithered over to Ro while Drow pulled his dark matter back.

Ro grew spikes on her hard skin as Ebon tried to wrap himself around her.

He yelped and backed away from her.

"Hang on, Ro!" A voice hollered and as she turned she saw David coming to the fight.

"You got a date with my fist, traitor!" Ebon announced angrily as he went straight for the running former villain.

"Good luck with that, Ebon." David said as he pulled water around him.

What Ebon didn't know what that there was another hero hiding, and waiting for the right moment.

A geyser of water rushed the Dakota villain and Ebon effortlessly got past it and was nearly on top of David, and took a swing.

David easily dodged the swing, and was able to call the geyser of water back toward him and Ebon was soaked. It was then that the villain cried out in excruciating pain as electricity seemed to move all over his body.

"Did you really think I wouldn't keep an eye on you? You really have lost your brain cells over the years." A voice said, and Static came flying toward the fight.

"Yeah. Go ahead and get me Ebon." David taunted.

"Don't worry, Dy, I'll get you out of here." A small voice said and suddenly little Rini appeared beside the pregnant ex villain.

"No! Go away, little one you'll get hurt. I'm good." Robecca shooed the small girl away.

"It's alright; I can keep you safe while I get you out of here."

Ro sighed but went with the little girl so that David could focus on the fight.

Drow was getting the better of Areina as the fire controller had spotted Rini and was trying to contact her mentally.

"Ready to die, brat?" Drow asked.

"Never."

"Well this **will** be fun then." Drow said and his dark matter flowed as fast as a speedster and Areina was completely covered in it.

"You really DON'T learn do you?" ANOTHER new voice in the fight said and Drow was thrown off balance by a batarang hitting the ground and exploding.

Rini then teleported Robecca away.

David was shocked, but he knew that little Rini would keep Ro safe during this fight.

"So, Terry, you're here too." Drow said.

Terry landed next to Areina.

Areina seemed to be fine after the dark matter left her body.

"What...how."

"Thank your mother, Carter; she knew you were still fighting me, so she told me the secret."

Drow was mad.

"Come at me if you want to." Areina said with a grin.

Ebon however got David all wrapped up and squeezed him hard, making it hard for David to fight back. "Ok heroes! Surrender or he dies!" Ebon announced.

Areina couldn't endanger David, so she released her fighting stance. Terry didn't know what to do, so he followed his teammate's lead.

Then there was a rumble and it grew closer to them.

Ebon turned his head and got rammed with an elbow to the jaw area.

Ebon fell back, releasing David.

Drow went for Areina before she could counter him.

What Drow didn't know was that Static was still around and he protected Areina with a light aura.

Onyx was on top of Ebon as the villain rose. He grabbed him by the elongated throat. "This is for Puff!" And Onyx punched Ebon repeatedly.

"Like I wouldn't have killed her anyway." Ebon said.

But Onyx knocked few teeth out of his mouth.

Areina and Terry focused on Drow.

Static went to help Onyx but David didn't see Robecca anywhere. "Where is she?!"

"Rini teleported her somewhere." Areina said as she and Terry dodged a fist and kick from Drow.

David sighed in relief.

"You may know the secret to seeing in my dark matter, but the traitor doesn't." Drow said and he sent a huge stream of his power toward David.

Areina tried to knock him out before the darkness reached David, but she couldn't.

David got thrown into the water and hit hard, sinking under its surface.

Areina was quick to get to the water; she had to make sure David was going to be alright. Sure he was an Atlantean and could breathe underwater, but being in Drow's Dark matter for too long would have driven him crazy...or rendered him unconscious.

But a wave rose from the sea and David stood on top of it, arms folded as he looked smugly.

Areina gave a sigh of relief then turned to see Terry trapped in Drow's dark matter tentacles.

David sent a wave of water at Drow and Ebon.

The wave covered everyone, but the heroes were protected while the water grabbed ahold of Ebon and Drow. The wave moved back to the ocean and the two were not coming back.

What the heroes didn't know was that as they were freed from the magic water, Ebon created one of his portals and the two villains disappeared.

David surfed to the beach and hopped off the water he rode and the water dissipated.

"Hope they don't come back for a while." Areina said.

"How WERE you able to see within his dark matter?" Terry asked.

"Special contacts, inferred." Areina said with a smile.

"Thank you for coming to Ro's aid, but how do we get her back here?"

"We go find Rini." Terry told David.

Onyx huffed and puffed his way to the group as well as Static. "You ok, David?"

"Yeah. How did your skin to harden?" David asked.

Onyx grinned. "Thanks to Gear I can, but right now I have to focus it onto a fist or foot, or as I did her an elbow when I'm fighting, the power's not fully back yet."

"DAVID!" A voice cried out and the heroes turned to see Ro and Rini walking toward them.

David ran to Robecca and hugged her.

"I'm alright, this little one here made sure of that." Ro said as the hug broke.

"Thank you little one." David told Rini.

Rini beamed.

"Rini, why did you come here, you know the rules when we're fighting villains and any of you kids are around." Areina asked, worried about her baby 1st cousin once removed.

"Ro shouldn't be fighting. The baby was startled." Rini explained.

"That's Delta squad's little ambassador, protecting those not born yet when they need it." Areina said as she picked up Rini. "Thank you for helping her."

Rini yawned and curled up on her cousin to nap.

"Better you than me." Terry teased.

"At least there aren't a million women around you going 'awwwwwww'." Areina said as she smiled and held Rini close.

"Very funny!" Terry interjected.

"I know, I know...Dana would kill you." Areina said. "I'll get her back to Meygan, I'm sure she's wondering where her first born is."

Areina then headed out toward Meygan's home.

David held Ro to him. "Thanks for helping, everyone."

"We protect our own. I know you're not sure yet, but Robecca helped Areina and Serenity to get out of that torture, so you're alright in my book."

"I think I am." David said.

"What do you mean?" Static asked.

"Ro and I have been talking. I think we know what we want to do." David told the gathered group.

"We can talk about it with the rest of the team later, right now, Robecca needs some rest. Rini's usually right about babies...she's been helpful with those born after her." Terry remarked.

"Yes. I need to sit." Ro told her fiancé.

David picked her up bridal style and headed for Kaldur's backyard.

"One last thing…..Do NOT call me if Ro goes into labor. I delivered Rini and that was enough." Terry called after the happy couple.

"Molly's around a lot, so we'll be fine." Ro cried over David's shoulder with a smile.

The Next Day

It had been a while since Robecca and David Jr came to live with Kaldur'ahm and things were going alright...as well as could expected with two brothers that were formerly on opposite sides living under the same roof.

Robecca was spending time with the children and enjoying every minute of it. The parents had all been wary at first, but that was to be expected after all the times Robecca tried to hurt them (the parents). It wasn't until Delta squad's little ambassador of peace, Rini Briar Kent, stepped forward and gave a true read on Robecca.

After that the kids wanted to be around her more and even started calling her Dy. Today the kids were training so she was sitting at in Kaldur's living room reading a book. The quiet time was good for her, and after the mess that Ebon and Drow tried to make yesterday, she was glad for the quiet.

Just then she heard her fiancé and future brother in law come storming up to the house and they were NOT happy.

"Look, I don't care what you think; our father was a good man deep down." David Jr. shouted.

"He tried to kill my son and his wife before they even became a true couple. I cannot condone his actions; I do not care if he did show compassion toward me while I was undercover." Kaldur shouted right back.

"That does it!" Robecca said as the two men came into the room. "You two need to get this pent up anger out of your systems...how about you two settle this in one final fight between WARRING brothers."

Kaldur and David stopped and looked Robecca right in the eyes...and fear was on their faces.

"When you walked away Kaldur, Areina said that there was bound to be a fight sooner or later between the two of you and I can't believe I didn't put money on that little thought. I'll go see Areina and Orin to tell them to get over here and we'll just see how the fight goes."

"O...okay, sweetie." David said as his voice shook from fear.

Robecca left and the two Atlanteans were still shaken up.

"Would Areina really say that?"

"After what you allowed that doctor do to Orin'ahm, I am surprised SHE hasn't tried to kill you."

"From what I heard Ra's saying, isn't it against her code to kill." David asked.

Kaldur laughed. "It is, but lately she and Meygan have started to want to make exceptions because of what the Light has been doing to tick them off."

"You think this fight will solve everything?"

"Maybe we do need this...everything we can dish out and the fight is over whenever one of us becomes unconscious. Does that sound fair?" Kaldur stated.

"Alright, so where's the best place for this all out brawl?" David questioned.

"How far can you be from water for your hydrokinesis to still work?"

"Pretty far."

"Very well, Dick has a special training area behind his home that the older kids use, so we shall battle there."

It was just then that Robecca came walking back with Areina and Orin'ahm right behind her.

"Damn, honey, you were right...guess I lose the bet." Orin said as he looked at his father.

"Yep, I get three days WITHOUT the kids. Jason's been a handful, and Serenity wants us Grayson moms to visit the ruins of Camelot." Areina said with a smile.

"So, have you agreed on rules?" Robecca asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, shall we make our way to Dick's backyard?" Kaldur answered then asked.

"Oh man...this is going to be good." Orin and Areina said at the same time.

"No betting on the fight, do you two hear me?" Kaldur said as he stared at his son and daughter in law.

"You make it sound like betting on fights has happened before?" David remarked.

"Yea, I won 4,000 creds." Areina said with an innocent smile.

Orin and Kaldur laughed at the memory.

"Just what was the bet?" David asked.

"It was years ago, Molly and Meygan had a wizards' duel and I bet my three uncles AND Wally that Molly would bow out of the duel after seeing just how powerful Meygan was." Areina said.

"Alright, I agree, NO BETTING." David Jr said.

"I'll fly ahead and get you a seat fixed up, Robecca. Molly will kill us if you stand during the fight." Areina said.

"She takes her job very seriously, I like that about her." Robecca said and with that Areina flew off to get the seat fixed up so she would be protected AND get to see the whole fight.

"Since Molly's healing magic came forth, she has been responsible AND will be a good team medic once her magic is tier 5." Orin said as David walked over to his fiancé and escorted her out of the house. "Are you positive you want to do this, dad?"

"Yes, Robecca is right; we need to get this frustration out of the way." Kaldur said and with that he headed out as well.

Dick's Backyard

Areina got there and Serenity came out to see why her only niece was rearranging the chairs.

"Areina, dear; what's going on?"

"Oh, sorry Aunt Serenity, but had to make sure Robecca would be comfortable."

"…..Okay….."

"Oh right, should have told the reason first. She was getting tired of David Jr and Kaldur fighting, so she told them to fight and get it over with." Areina said, rubbing the back of her neck at the fact that she forgot to tell the reason for being there first.

"I'd better tell Dick and the others." Serenity said with a sigh.

"Don't worry; it's just to end this sibling rivalry once and for all. Oh, I'd better call King Orin and let him know in case he walks in on the fight and thinks that David is evil again."

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute." Serenity said as she headed into the house.

Ten Minutes Later

The fight was set up, the spectators were ready and Robecca was in a very comfortable seat to watch this happen.

David was on one side; Kaldur the other. Kaldur had his water bearers.

David glared his half-brother down, like he wanted to take him down. For David Jr., it wasn't fair-Kaldur had it all. David had nothing. That anger seethed within the little brother.

Kaldur saw how David watched him. He knew that anger was there.

"Whenever you are ready, David." Kaldur said as he created his water swords.

David then shook his head and turned to walk out of the arena. He wasn't going to do this. He could hurt Kaldur and he didn't want to while this angry.

"Ummm... I thought there was going to be a fight." Wally remarked.

Kaldur changed one sword to a whip and lashed it out at David.

David jumped up, twisted mid-air and send water balls at Kaldur.

Two hit him in the chest, one hit the whip, knocking it out and the last one landed at Kaldur's feet.

David closed the distance and attacked Kaldur with all of the martial arts that he knew. One kick knocked away a water bearer before Kaldur recovered from his shock and caught a fist, twisted it the other way and kicked David in the jaw, knocking the younger brother back.

Areina and Serenity flinched while Robecca sat there calmly.

"you were right, Areina, should have had them do this sooner, they BOTH need it." Ro said.

"This is...this is almost brutal..."Orin whispered.

"Robecca's right, if they're going to survive in the same house, they need to get this pent up anger out." Areina stated.

David then threw an elbow at the incoming Kaldur'ahm, and Kaldur's jaw cracked.

Then a tidal wave of water came at Kaldur, trapping him.

Kaldur tried to take control of the water to free himself but David changed the dynamics and properties of the water itself to where Kaldur could not.

David then tossed Kaldur clear out of the arena.

Kaldur slid on the ground and landed up against the tree. He got up slowly, pissed as hell.

"Oh no..." Orin said as he saw his father's anger.

Kaldur marched to the arena. "You have NO IDEA what our father had done to me. You have this ideal notion of what he was. But he was a murderer. He killed my wife! " Kaldur'ahm called forth his connection with Poisedon and aimed the angry, rage filled water at David.

Orin got in front of the spectators and put up a water shield of his own to protect them all from the backlash of the attack.

David fought that water off as his bare arms lit up to control the water coming at him.

"You battled him your whole life not even knowing that he was your father." David said as he continued to fight the water.

For several seconds, he had it, but Kaldur's rage at the loss of his wife, Kirima, overtook the water and the water overtook David.

The water washed David into the ocean.

"Wow." Areina, Robecca, Dick and Serenity said at the same time.

David sputtered the water from his mouth as he surfaced.

Kaldur's anger had not totally subsided as he walked toward David, who climbed out of the water.

Robecca was out of her chair and running to her boyfriend to protect him.

She was able to get between Kaldur and David just as Kaldur was about to punch him.

Even as angry as he was, the first Aqualad was able to stop just short of punching Robecca's protruding belly.

"I think you've proven your points." Ro said.

Kaldur stopped to think about it then realized just how bad he had been hurt by David and how bad David Jr was hurt.

Ro smiled as she saw her future brother in law smile back at her.

"Thank you, Robecca; that final punch would have broken his lower spine for sure. He's still my brother, even though we were on different sides for so long." Kaldur said.

"I couldn't let you two fight anymore, the anger is gone. I'm sorry about your wife, but that was your father's doing, not my fiancé's." Ro said, and it was then that she grabbed her stomach. She then looked back to David Jr and had a worried look in her eyes.

David panted...but he had a hand on her stomach.

Molly had been there to keep an eye on Ro and her wind magic got her to the ex-villainess' side quickly and she was glowing in a seconds time after her hand was on Ro's stomach.

"I can't stop it anymore, this baby is coming." Molly said and at that moment, Robecca screamed in pain from a contraction.

David was panicked.

Kaldur picked up Robecca bridal style and hauled her to his home.

A few hours had gone by before Molly and Serenity came out of the room, Molly was smiling.

"Da' Shaun is going to be just fine." She said.

David rushed past the women to see his fiancé.

"He reminds me of Kevin after Reilie was born." Areina said as she looked to her family.

Robecca was exhausted as she held her son in her arms. She saw David and smiled at him

David took a seat next to Robecca and his son, a look of awe on his face.

"So, we're naming him after your grandfather?" David asked when he finally found his voice.

"Yeah. I think my grandpa will get a kick out of it."

"I guess we'll know later if he's Atlantean or meta."

David moved the blanket to see his son's neck.

There were no gills there.

"You were hoping for gills?" Robecca asked.

"In a way...yes."

"I don't believe Areina's boys have gills...yet they can survive going to Atlantis."

"You would be alright with Da' Shaun going?"

"He needs to know BOTH sides of his heritage." Ro said.

David nodded.

Kaldur stood in the doorway. "That is true."

David stared back at his older brother.

"Come see your nephew." Ro said with a smile.

Kaldur walked forward and stood behind David, looking over his brother's shoulder at the nearly bald baby boy.

"I do not know if it will help, but be careful once he is a week old." Kaldur remarked.

David took his son from his fiancé and smiled when his son looked at him with large eyes. "Meta powers?"

"Possibly," Kaldur answered. "Or Atlantean magic."

Both look at him oddly.

"Allow me to explain. Jason is a fire controller like Areina and has NO magic what so ever, yet Bruce has the magic yet NO meta fire."

David inhaled sharply.

"Once my nephew is a week old, I can ask Queen Mera to come check him. Even if the powers do not show, I am sure she can detect what will occur with him."

"David, if he does, it's your fault." Robecca joked, then yawned.

"Rest Ro. We can worry about Da' Shaun later. "

With that Robecca smiled and closed her eyes. David put Da'shaun in the baby bed next to Ro's bed and the two Atlanteans left the room for both mother and son to rest.

David saw Molly and Serenity in the living room. "Thank you," he told them humbly.

"I've been there to deliver every member of Delta squad...well Terry had to deliver Rini, but other than that, I've helped out with all the others." Molly said with a smile.

Then there was a small commotion outside and then the door was pushed open.

All of Delta Squad was there.

"Can we see the baby?" Iesha asked.

"Is he gonna be part of Delta Squad?" Rodney asked.

"Does he have hair?" Reiena asked.

"Does he have any powers?" Jason questioned.

David was overwhelmed with the questions.

"Kids...how did you know he was born?" Areina asked to quiet them down.

"Wesley." They all answered.

Wesley blushed, turning red.

The heroes laughed, Areina should have known better than to ask. "Well, you can all ask David your questions...ONE at a time."

"I can answer in order: right now, he's sleeping. we'll see about him joining you young heroes. very little hair. And no, no powers…..yet."

David lowered his voice so he didn't scare the other kids.

"What's his name?" Rini said softly.

David barely picked it up. "Da' Shaun."

"Sway name!" said Rodney.

"If he does have powers, I wonder what his codename will be." Jason said.

"So our cousin's going to be okay?" Bruce asked.

"He's fine. But I'll tell you kids what: be good for your parents and when he wakes up, you can see him all at once."

"OKAY." The kids quietly hollered.

"Good. Now I think some naps are in order." David told them.

The kids moaned.

"David's right, you all trained hard today." Serenity told the kids.

Rini yawned first.

Reilie folded her arms. "I'm not tired!"

David chuckled. "Now, now...if you don't nap, you can't see Da' Shaun..."

Bruce, Jason, Reiena and Rodney all yawned as well.

"Ok. Let's get you kids to bed." Serenity said, ushering them all back out with Dick and Wally not far behind.

"You will be an excellent father." Kaldur told his younger brother.

"Thanks..."

"So, are you officially our uncle?" Areina asked with a giggle in her voice.

"Um...I think so. So that means I get to boss you guys around?"

"We get it, you need to talk to dad; but remember once the kids hear about this; they'll ALL be calling you uncle." Orin'ahm said.

"I know. I think I just need time. All of this is happening so fast..." David did look worried.

"You'll adjust, after all, you are Kaldur's brother, he adjusted well to being a surface dweller." Areina said with a smile, then the married couple was ready to leave.

"Thank you Areina. Now you and Orin have twins…that doesn't seem to make nap time simple."

"So true, Bruce is easy to get down for a nap, but Jason...it can be hell at times." Orin'ahm said.

Areina then guided herself and her husband out without a word.

"I'm glad Ro didn't have twins."

"As far as I know, they do not run in the paternal part of our bloodline." Kaldur said.

"Ro's brothers were each a twin. Ro said that one died each time." David revealed.

"Then there may be twins in your future after all." Kaldur stated. "So, do you think all the anger is truly gone between us?"

"It's a start. It might take two more fights to really finish it." David joked.

Kaldur chuckled. "Why stop at two?"

"You want to go again?"

"We can do it tomorrow." Kaldur said with a smile.

The relationship was young…it was a long road to go down, but this was a good start.


End file.
